Teleconferencing, conferencing, and distance learning systems share a similar drawback: the inability for participants to distinguish and understand multiple voices speaking simultaneously. Teleconferencing is a popular method of communication between multiple people. During a teleconference it is difficult to have conversations in which more than one person speaks. This is caused by the way existing teleconferencing systems mix together the voices of multiple speakers. Distance learning systems, such as webinars and virtual classrooms, also have the same issue. While distance learning systems involving a virtual classroom are known, there is no way for more than one person to speak at a time in which a listener can readily differentiate between speakers. Furthermore, the entire experience is relatively one dimensional. What is needed is an enhanced virtual learning system in which the participant can feel he or she is really experiencing an actual classroom environment with each user or participant having the ability to distinguish between multiple voices.